Check YES Juliette fan fiction
Chapter One: Check Yes Juliette I walked into the halls of William McKinley High School. The beginning of my Senior year. I was only 17; I had skipped 2nd grade. I am Juliette Annaliese Martinez. My first name is Italian, my middle name is German, and my last name is Mexican (not sure how they all fit together though.) I headed straight for my locker, nobody had noticed that I was new. An icy blue slushy hit a guy, who shut his eyes to keep out the ice, and headed for the bathroom. Sheesh! I sure didn't want to be hit by one of those confectionary death sentences. It wasn't until I turned the corner that I saw him: Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. He was my neighbour, we had met over the summer when he threw a water balloon at me. He was hot, there was no denying it, but after my third week in Ohio it was obvious he wanted to be more than friends. He kept badgering me to make out with him, but I declined him repeatedly. I headed to the bathroom just as the bell rang. Oh well. I'll just put on my dumb Californian blonde (even though I'm a brunette) voice and say I was lost. I walked out of the bathroom and a girl in a Cheerios uniform ran out of an office, crying. 'Hey,' I said to her 'What's wrong.' She glared at me with an icy cold glare. I thought a slushy would have been better at this moment. I rubbed my fingers together lightly, hoping that Azimio guy would magically appear and take the girls spot. 'Listen.' she said to me. 'I'm Santana Lopez. I'm from Lima Heights. I was raised on insults. You have no idea what it's like being raised on insults. My grandmother used to call me an idiota every time I spoke to her in English. I was 4. And it wasn't till I started kindergarten that I found out that my name wasn't Garbage Face Idiota. Now my biggest secret I have been hiding all my Junior and Senior year has been exposed to the whole of Ohio. So just leave me alone.' Then I headed into a long, boring geometry class. It seemed like HOURS until that BORING class was over. This day could not get any worse. No one said hi to me, not even Puck, I knew no nice people (no, Santana doesn't count as nice). I don't recognize any faces except... 'F-f-Finn Hudson?' I smiled at the freakishly tall guy that was loading stuff into his locker. 'Great. Another YouTube fan.' He rolled his eyes. I rolled mine. 'Don't you remember me?' Finn stared at me blankly at me. I guess that meant no. 'I'm Julie Martinez! We were best friends in Middle School for crying out loud!' His face lit up. 'Oh my god Julie!' we hugged just as some sort of dwarf thing showed up. 'Ahem.' the dwarf said. 'What is she, Finn?' Just great. My first day at this school and I'm called a "what". 'Julie, this is my girlfriend Rachel!' Really? I'm at least twice this Rachel kid's size and still shorter that Finn. 'Hi Rachel, I'm Julie.' she gave me a cold stare. She and Santana MUST be related. All it is at this school is icy stares, icy drinks and icy midgets. 'How's your sophomore year going?' I asked, surprised that a senior like Finn was dating a sophomore like Rachel. 'Actually,' Rachel said with more ice in her tone, 'I'm a senior, 18 years old.' Sheesh! She was older than ME! 'How do you guys know each other?' 'I used to live here in Middle School, and we were best friends.' I informed her. She shot another cold stare at me :'|'Then I moved to California for my first years of high school and I'm back here for senior year...' A guy with blonde hair beckoned Finn to come with him. I heard blah, blah, blah football, and then Finn was gone. Rachel sized me up and stared at me just one more time for good measure. 'Listen, Josie...' I had to correct her 'It's Julie, short for Juliette.' She rolled her eyes. Another thing about this school: EYE ROLLS. 'Whatever. Stay away from Finn. He's mine. He may have been yours when you were in 8th grade, but now, he's mine. And don't use any of your rich-kid-Beverly-Hills crap on me, because I own that tall hot quarterback. ' This girl obviously hated being corrected. 'Actually, I'm from Malibu.' She stared at me icily ONE MORE TIME (she must be on SOME sort of drug) then turned on her penny loafers (as she wasn't wearing heels) and huffed away. Puck's ever so familiar laugh sounded from behind me. 'That’s ONE way to tick Rachel off.' I was NOT amused. (Queen Victoria style) 'Were the hell were you all day?' I said 'I usually skip geometry.' Grr. There's one way to tick ME off. *** Boing! Boing! Flip! Boing! Cartwheel! Flip! Boing! Again I was practising gymnastics. While also singing along to a bit of Victoria Justice. 'And I scream in vain, it always stays the same and I scream and shout coz what I'm gonna do now it freak the freak out!' I finished the song to find that Puck was watching me. Again. He usually did that. Stalker. :-) 'You are amazing!' Puck smiled at me as he jumped over my fence. 'You have to join the glee club!' I stared at him, confused. 'It's like a choir, but better.' A few thoughts crossed my mind. I saw Rachel get slushied the day before. Azimio also called her a "glee loser". But I could tell this glee club stuff was really imprtanat to him. so I said: 'Okay, fine, I'll audition for your glee club.' I said as we hugged. We drew closer and closer eventually until... 'I can't.' he said. Here I was, actually letting him kiss me for once and he says no. Oh well. We both headed back inside. Category:EmmaTheGleek fan fic